I'll Protect You Forever
by SchloopywoopyXD
Summary: N loved White. White loved N. He was forced to leave her. Forever. Now White is miserably, endlessly, thinking of him. Oneshot, drama, past death. Slightly fluffy. Ferriswheelshipping, Dualrival if you turn you head sideways and squint.


_**Sigh, got the idea off a beautiful fanart. Ask me for the link, if you'd like it.**_

White sighed and looked out the window of her small house. She stared into the sky endlessly, as if her love would come back from said sky. She heard footsteps and turned around. Her mom was in the doorway of her room.

"White? I made dinner. Do you want any?"

"No, mom. Thanks." White turned back around on her window seat and stared into the fluffy white clouds. That was the third night she had declined dinner. She heard her mom go down the stairs. As soon as White thought it was safe, she started crying.

XXX

Cheren and Bianca visited the next day. Probably at White's mother's request.

"White, you should come with us to Nimbasa City! Have some fun for once!" Bianca was all smiles, as usual.

"She doesn't have to, Bianca." Cheren rolled his eyes.

"I'll come. It'll make mom happy." White got up and put her bag around its old spot over her shoulder. It was so painfully nostalgic it nearly made White cry.

XXX

"We're gonna have so much fun!" Bianca was still her easily excited self. They went on rides, ate, and shared old stories and jokes like the friends they used to be. Before they started their journeys. Before White became the champion of the Unova league. Before the disease took N's life. Before White became a model of despair. White didn't laugh, but she did smile once or twice, half because she was tired of everyone worrying over her, half because she was happy to be with her old friends.

Night eventually fell. They had dinner and were about to leave. But then White glanced over at the old Ferris wheel. Bianca followed her gaze.

"Oh, White! Do you want to go on the Ferris wheel?"

"Sure." White followed them to the line. The line was mercifully short. There were only two other people in line. There was still the old rule of four people to a car, so White ended up in her own car by herself.

_That's fine by me. It'll give me time to think._

White sat in the seat farthest from the door. She put her elbow on the edge of the window and stared at the stars.

_If you think about it, stars are cold. Distant. Faraway. Is that how everyone feels about me? They have no right. They have no idea what I'm going through…_

White just 'hmmf'-ed and stared out into the sky. A flood of memories came back to her about N. That day they first met in Accumula town. That time outside the Nacrene museum. That time in the desert, when White got sand in her eyes and was as good as blind and N helped her like the kind person he was. That time in Nimbasa city, in this very Ferris wheel, when N confessed everything to her. At Chargestone Cave, Mistralton city, Dragonspiral tower (where she was amazed and scared regardless), where she witnessed N's true power, even defeating Alder. The time at his castle, where he poured his heart out to her, revealed his ambitions and even risked them for her. The only time _she _defended _him, _against his terrible father. When he disappeared for that dreadful year of worrying only for him to come to her front door and apologize. He made her so mad, yet even happier.

And now he was gone. She would never smell his unique smell of the wild and flowers and occasionally, the burnt electricity smell, due to his Zekrom. She would never feel those same green strands of hair in her fingers as she kissed him. She would never have him for protection. She would never again feel his arms around her as he, clueless, asked for help for something, once again. White sighed and stared off into the cloudless sky, as if anything would get better…

Little did she know, N _was _there. Not physically. He couldn't return from where he was now. But he was always there, always watching her, to protect her. In return for all that she did for him.

_**Ftw, isn't it adorable? I'm thinking of doing a second version where N doesn't die, but that may or may not happen. N is so awesome~! I actually found out his real name today, Natural Harmonia Gropius. I think he was better off as N, actually. But heck, Game Freak can do what they want. I do love this ship, thank you. I also love a newfound ship, Christmascoloredshipping. It's Silver x N. Awesome. Anywho, have a nice day! And read my other stories and review them! They aren't getting enough love :(!**_


End file.
